


Imagine…Getting lost in the bunker

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Getting lost in the bunker

You’d run into the Winchesters on more and more hunts lately, your paths crossing so often you found it hard to believe it was just coincidence. A few weeks later and they’d asked you to become their partner, full-time. No more crappy motel rooms, no more cheap food. You’d have your own room. The last time you had one of those you couldn’t even read yet.

You didn’t have much. One large duffel with clothes, one with your hunting supplies and a backpack used for your hunts. Sam and Dean each offered to take one of the larger bags from the trunk of your car as they led you down a few steps and towards a large black door. 

Your expectations weren’t very high of what your new home would be like so when you stepped inside, you couldn’t help but let out a gasp. Walking down the stairs, you nearly tripped, unable to take your eyes off of the library in front of you.

“Welcome to your new home, Y/N,” said Sam, dropping your bag on the map table at the front of the room. You walked forward, your feet moving without you telling them to do so, when Dean caught your shoulder.

“I wouldn’t go wandering around on your own just yet. It’s pretty easy to get lost in here. Let me show you around first,” he said, leading you back toward the entrance. 

After nearly an hour, Dean had finally shown you your room, your bags brought in by Sam at some point and sitting on your bed. 

“Did you get all that?” Dean said, knowing you hadn’t. You nodded hesitantly, not sure if you were ten feet or a thousand feet away from that first room. He gave a small chuckle. “When you get lost, just give me or Sam a call. We’ll come find you. My room is right next door. I’ll let you unpack…burgers for dinner?” he said, walking out of the room.

“Sure,” you answered, Dean leaving you to yourself. It didn’t take long to put your things away and thankfully the bathroom was just on the other side of Dean’s room. You felt a rumble in your stomach and went to find the kitchen, hoping dinner would be done soon.

After a few minutes though, you didn’t recognize anything. Dean hadn’t even shown you this area. Or had he? Everything looked the same. Deciding to suck it up, you reached into your pocket to pull out your phone and call one of the guys. Only it wasn’t there. 

Letting out an exasperated grunt, you realized you’d left it in your room. Cas was busy doing something out of town so praying to him wasn’t exactly an option. 

“Dean! Sam!” you called out but heard nothing in return. The bunker had proved to be a formidable labyrinth, never giving you any sign that you knew where you were. It seemed like an eternity had passed when something flew out of a nearby hall and came rushing towards you.

“Y/N! I’ve been looking all over for you,” said a worried looking Dean. 

“Got lost,” you said glancing down at your feet embarrassed. Soon you felt a pair of arms lift you up so you were now getting a piggyback ride. “Dean what are you-”

“Sorry I left you alone, it can be pretty daunting at first. You must be starving. I’ll make you a map, help you learn how to get around if you want,” he said, walking down the hall you just came from.

“I’d appreciated it, thanks,” you said, noticing you could now smell food cooking.

“If you don’t mind spending all that time with me that is,” he said, leading you towards a brightly lit room that looked remarkably like a kitchen.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” you said, glad to have Dean show you your confusing, yet beautiful new home.


End file.
